


A Christmas gift

by blossominthesnow



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossominthesnow/pseuds/blossominthesnow
Summary: Henrik's Christmas gift to Roxanna is a puzzle box but was does it contain.A quick Christmas fluff for Hexanna fans.





	A Christmas gift

Henrik sat watching Roxanna puzzling over the box. Normally she could complete the challenges he set her in under five minutes but this one was different. It had been his Christmas gift to her. Both had agreed that they would only buy small gifts that year. She had given him her gift first thing; it was a beautiful wooden frame with a picture of the two of them from their days at university. He had made her wait for hers until after their shift had ended. 

He had wanted her to open it whilst the two of them were alone but still at the place that had brought them back together. After everything that had happened with Frederick, John and David, he finally wanted to start making happy memories at Holby again. Even a year and a half on the scars of the past events still had the power to knock the both of them. He knew there was not a day that went by that they did not both think of John. He had been the person that had kept them apart all those years ago but he was also an important part of their lives. 

She had managed to solve the first part. He could see the brief flash of annoyance cross her face when it became obvious that there was still more to go. She would never tell him but she thought of Henrik as a puzzle box. Over the last year, he had finally started opening up to her. The closeness they had felt at university had quickly returned but this time Henrik was not holding anything back. After the accident, they had barely spent a day apart. She knew how much it had hurt him to find out about John but they had supported each other throughout the fallout. And now their lives were finally back on track, all she needed to do was finish opening the box. Henrik had really gone above and beyond this time. 

The second click indicated that there was just one more step before the box would reveal its contents. Henrik suddenly felt nervous. Was he making the right decision, was it too soon? He glanced at the photo on his desk, Roxanna with her pink hair and he with his awkward smile. He had loved her back then and never had the courage to say it. He would not make the same mistake this time. 

She gave a small squeal as the last piece clicked into place. The only thing left was to open the box itself. Henrik held his breath waiting to see what her reaction would be. As Roxanna looked down at what was in the box her face lit up. Henrik slowly moved closer, he was barely able to contain his excitement but he knew he had to. Slowly he got down on one knee and took her hand in his. Their eyes met and he could see that she was starting to cry. A flicker of doubt crossed his face before he realized that they were tears of happiness not sadness. 

‘Will you…’ 

He did not get the chance to finish his sentence before Roxanna pulled him closer and kissed him. The two of them were finally where they were meant to be, with each other.


End file.
